For the Nights I cant Remember
by Kyra-Mitsu
Summary: I rewrote it so its much better this time! second shot at writing this. pairings: Nejiten slight: Naruhina Sasusaku and ShikaIno.


Ok, so my first writing attempt was kinda crappy, so I decided to rewrite it.

Thanx to xmarachanx, Blooming Cosmo, TENTEN FOREVER, nejixwubbsxtenten and nejiten12 for the advice and reviews on the first version. Well, here it is again and I hope it turned out better.

'thoughts'

"talking"

'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 

For The Nights I Cant Remember

"Tell me why Im doing this again?" Tenten asked again. It was Friday night, the night where all the girls would get together and have a little fun. Every week one of them would choose where to go. This week was Inos turn and she just happened to choose the new club that opened.

" Tenten, its not that bad, and besides, you look adorable!" Sakura told her.

" I-I agre-e Tenten, y-you look v-very pret-tty" Hinata stuttered

" er.. Thanx but that's not what bugs me.." Tenten replied looking over herself. She was wearing a short purple halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had her hair in the normal twin buns but instead of hair elastics, she wore 2 purple ribbons. She sighed.

As they reached the club entrance, Tenten could feel knots in her stomach. She never did like going to places like this. She knew Ino knew that. Which is probably the reason Ino chose the club in the first place.

' The next time I pick, we are going to watch the scariest clown movies I can find' Tenten thought.

The four girls went and sat down at the closest empty table they could find. Music was blaring from all directions and people were crowding the dance floor. There was a large amount of coloured lights that lighted up the room and dance floor. 

" Oh my gosh look! Its Sasuke!" Sakura practically yelled. Tenten looked in the directiong she was pointing and sure enough, there he was. He was accompanied by Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. It looked as if Sasuke and Naruto were having one of their little 'Teme" and ' Dobe wars. Neji looked like he was about to kill someone and Shikamaru had his head lying on the table.

" Lets go say hey!" Ino suggested.

" A-are you s-sure? Maybe t-they just w-wanna have a-a guys n-night or s-somet-thing l-like t-that.." Hinata pointed her fingers together. It was a little habit that always seemed to help her when talking about boys or being around boys.

" I agree Hinata." Tenten said. " why whould we go see them now when we can see the tomorrow at training?"

" Oh come on Tenten! don't you wanna show off how pretty you are to Neji?" Tenten blushed. She had had a crush on Neji ever since they were put in team Gai. But it wasn't like she was going to tell him anytime soon.

" HEY GUYS!!" Ino shouted over the over the crowd and waved. Shikamaru glanced up at the sound of his teamates voice.

" Troublesome, the girls are here" Shikamaru stated. The guys looked to wear Shikamaru was looking and saw Ino waving. Naruto being himself waved back and said " Lets go see them!"

" Hn." Neji said and got up with Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru reluctantly followed.

" Hi Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten!" Naruto yelled

" Oi dobe, they're right beside you. No need to break their ears off." Sasuke smacked him behind the head

" OW! Teme! That hurt!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his now sore head.

Tenten rolled her eyes. The typical Naruto and Sasuke friendship. When their not fighting, their sleeping. She glanced over at Neji and almost blushed. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and a loose pair of pants that were being held up by an expensive looking belt. he wore a blue bandana over his forehead. She looked away out into the dance floor and put her chin in her hands, becoming lost in her thoughts. 

Neji scanned over the girls but his eyes stopped at one certain bun haired girl. He stood there staring at Tenten and preventing the blush that was trying to spread across his face. He had never seen her in girlish clothing before, he wondered why she didn't wear clothes like that more often.

A new song started to play and as if on que(sp?) Sakura and Ino both said "I LOVE THIS SONG!!" and dragged Shikamaru and Sasuke onto the dance floor. Naruto was busy chatting away with Hinata about ramen and how clubs should sell them for more costumers. Tenten looked over at the two of them and smiled a small smile. 

'How could Naruto be so oblivious to the fact that Hinata like him?' Tenten thought. She looked over to Neji, who had sat down still in his own little world and called his name.

" Neji.." she started. Not hearing a reply she tried again"Neji.." she waved a hand in front of his face. Still no reply. " Neji!" she shouted in his ear causing him to jump.

"Wha..?"He looked over confused at Tenten. 

" Oh good, your not deaf." Tenten said. " I had to call your name 3 times just to get your attention."

" Hn, whered Shikamaru andSasuke go?" He asked Tenten.

" they were dragged out onto the dance floor with Ino and Sakura who claimed that they just HAD to dance." She pointed to 4 people " that's them there."

Neji chuckled. Sasuke and Shikamaru knew nothing when it came to dancing. Although he didn't either, it was just funny watching them try to copy the girls. They both watched them until the song ended and they headed back to the table.

" Hey, where are Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked coming back. Tenten looked all around the table and didn't see the blond haired boy or white eyed girl anywhere.

" They were there a minute ago.." Tenten stated." they're probably at the bar or something. We shouldn't worry too much."

" Naruto better not do anything bad to her or hes gunna get it" Neji said.

Now, it may have only been Tenten who noticed this, but Ino and Sakura looked like they just exchanged a devilish glance.

" Tenten! Why don't you get off your lazy butt and go dance" Sakura said and pulled her up

" Wha?! But I don't-"

"-And Neji can go with you!" Sakura cut her off "You two havent done anything all night! Go have fun!" Ino said pushing Neji out toward the Dance floor. The next thing Tenten knew was that she and Neji were both standing in the dance floor and Ino and Sakura were no where to be seen.

_I see it in the way you would doWhen no one else could ever get throughHolding back till I come aroundTime and time again you wait for me to comin'_

'Oh sure, just shove us out right when a slow song starts!' Tenten thought . She felt a tap at her shoulder and looked to see Neji holding out his hand. Slowly she placed her hand in his and they started to dance.

_And did you really look my way?Cause no one could've seen this comingI would never let you downIf I was running backwards in full timeBridge:So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come runningOver and over tonight_

Neji was nervous. Here he was, attempting to dance with this very beautiful friend of his. He was concentrating so hard not to show he couldn't dance but it seemed to fail when he heard Tenten giggle. " geeze Neji, your dancing skills don't seem that much better then Sasukes or Shikamarus." Neji flushed a little and looked away, causing another giggle to come from Tenten. She then placed Neji in the proper position and told him what to do.

_Chorus:And I do wanna love youIf you see me running backAnd I do wanna tryBecause if falling for you girl is crazyThen I'm going out of my mindSo hold back your tears this time_

Tenten was blushing. After showing Neji the proper dance steps he seemed to get the hang of it right away and was dancing smoothly and slowly to the rythem of the music. She looked up at Neji to find him staring at her and blushed even more. 

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloodyBut you believed that I could be somebodyYou put your world on hold for meGave away to follow failure through the fireI need you to know I willBelieve me girl I'm so tired of runningI just wanna hold your handStare at you like you've got everything I need_

Neji pulled Tenten closer to him and continued to gaze at her. She really did look beautiful and the light from the club made her look even more radient. 

" You look beautiful Tenten." 

_Bridge:And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come runningOver and over tonightChorus:And I do wanna love youIf you see me running backAnd I do wanna tryBecause if falling for you girl is crazyThen I'm going out of my mindSo hold back your tears this time_

Tenten had a blush that could top Hinatas. Neji, her first crush, said she was beautiful. She was on cloud nine. She stopped dancing and slowly lifted her face so she could see Nejis. 

_Verse 3:And what if I never said to you I was dynamiteAnd what if I never told you I'm afraid to cryWhat if I never let you downAnd said I'm sorry for the nights I can't rememberWhat if I never said to you I would tryYeah Yeah Yeah_

Slowly they were both moving toward each other, faces only inches apart.

' This is it Tenten! Its just you and him! Hes, hes gunan kiss you' Her mind was going insane as they neared other.

_And I do wanna love you(If you see me running back)_

The small gap that was once in between their lips closed as they stood there on the dance floor, enjoying the passionate kiss they were sharing. 

_And I do wanna tryBecause if falling for you girl is crazyThen I'm going out of my mindSo hold back your tears this time_

_Repeat ChorusHold back your tears this timeOh Oh_

They slowly pulled apart and they both flushing and smiling at each other. They stood therein the middle of the dance floor for a while until they decided to head back to the table, ignoring the smirks and giggles their friends were making. 


End file.
